Battle field
by xxxGcullenxxx
Summary: "Its better off to be dead Jake." i responded then left...: Bella/Jake. The vulrori included so r the cullens Set after new moon.! I promise this story is better that this summerie!
1. Chapter 1

**Im sooo very sorry guys but I let my sister on my lap top and she deleted my stories but thins one will be different its in New Moon but when Bella and Jake have and argument in the rain he will be fighting with her in the garage I hope this one will have more than 3 or 2 chapters! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…I WISH! Oh and Brady and Colin are not in the pack but they are ware wolves.**

Bella POV-

I don't know where to start but being alone is the worst thing ever. But things changed when Im hanging out with Jake. I was coming to visit him because I didn't want to stand around the house on a rainy day with nothing to do. I pulled out random cloths and my rain jacket.

I hopped into my rusted truck that I loved so much and slowly drove to jakes house in silence. As I started slowing down on the rocky pavement I saw Jake. And he was…taller and had shorter hair he was more muscular and had a tattoo on his right arm.

"Jake!" I yelled over to him.

He turned and didn't smile my Jacob smile. He looked serious. I was still walking up to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt how hot he was and it was better than the ice droplets of rain falling in my hair and hands.

Jake hesitated and hugged me closely. We both pulled away and I saw a shine in jakes eyes. He held out his hand and I took it. He dragged me over to the garage and saw me down on a wooden bench.

"Bella what are you doing here?" asked Jake. He sounded like he was sad and angry.

"Well Jake I wanted to see you…if that was okay—"I was cut off by him.

"Well maybe I didn't think it was okay! Maybe I thought that it was dumb of you to even think of me." He said the last part desperately.

"What has come over you Jake?" I yelled jumping up from my seat.

"What do you mean me? Huh Bella? All of a sudden you think it's me that has the problem! You have the problem Isabella!" He yelled causing me to gasp at him when he said my full name. "why don't you just and while you do…try to find another bloodsucking vamp that way you would ALWAYS be the living dead to me." He said lastly and silently.

I lowered my head and left not even looking back at the man who wanted me dead. As I walked out of the garage I saw it was about 8pm so I hurried to the truck and drove silently home.

As I got to the house I saw that the lights were off and saw Charlie's cruiser parked in the drive. So that ment that he was her and ate pizza and slept. So I hopped out the car and closed the driver's door not turning the car off or taking the keys from the ignition.

I entered the house quietly being sure not to wake Charlie and stepped up into my room skipping the squeaky one on the third. I entered my room and closed the door silently. I didn't take a shower but I changed into sweat pants and a big white t-shirt and dozed off into a no dreamy sleep.

I woke up that morning. Every thing was as it was dead and grey and green. I was deciding to go out to the meadow and read so I got up and showered and washed my hair with my straw berry kiwi scented shampoo. And hopped out and dried off. I looked through the closet and found some blue pants and a white t-shirt and a grey sweater and black convers.

I walked down to the drive and got in my rusted beat up truck which was not turned on and the gas was full. I knew Charlie did it. I started the truck up and started down the road. I waited till I hit a place where there was a trail and then I hopped out of the truck. I walked for five minuets until I saw a light opening with dead grass where were like a yellow ocean flowing in the wind.

I walked into the opening to sit down when I heard a voice. It reminded me of someone. I quickly turned around and saw Laurent…he was standing still and had his hands at his side.

"Oh dear Isabella…what a pleasant surprise you have come here." He said.

"w-what are you doing here? I thought you were trying the Cullens diet as well." I responded.

"Well it didn't suit me. The animal food made me want to…spit it up." He sneered. "But for you I could make an exception." He purrs as he gets closer. Well at least Jake is getting his wish.

I stood like a tree unmoving my swaying in the wind with my feet planted into the ground like roots starting to grab at the soil. She leaned closer but before he opened his mouth to get a good taste. Three wolves came. One was black and on his left there was a light brown one. And lastly to the right was light grey and was shorter.

They all growled and snapped. The light brown one looked my straight into the eyes and all I could see was light. I felt a pull to it. But I cant fall in love with a wolf. They took another step and then every thing went black I felt my bones braking the burning the icier feel and tightening.

This was never what happens through a vampire change. Trust me I know. And through out the whole change I heard whimpering and tearing and smelled gas. Just like the time at the ballet studio when the Cullens burned James. It wasn't long until it all got quiet and all the wolves left me to die. Your welcome Jake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxx

Xxxx

Xxx

Xx

X

"Is she okay?" asked a deep voice then I felt poking on my left thigh.

'SLAP'. "Don't poke her leg you gigantic idiot!" whispered a small voice. It rang like bells.

"we should just leave her here." Said a bored but beautiful voice.

"No way! We have to keep her she's hot! Shell at least make this family look good!" said the same deep voice maybe to deep.

"Don't yell or youll scare her you idiot!" said a light deep voice.

"Oh dear what should we do?" asked a motherly voice. It reminded me of Esme.

I say we bring her home and see what she is." Says another man he has a fatherly alpha voice.

What's going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**I have nothing else to do so I guess this will be my second chapter…I don't know if you all would like the pictures on my profile but please give it a chance. I swear you will like the out fits and Bella's new family…if not tell me what I should change.**

**Bella pov-**

I never opened my eyes so they all waited. My eyes started watering. So I opened them.

'_Damn her eyes are scary as hell!' thought a voice._

"_what the hell is she' asked the same bored voice._

'_OMG a new sister!' just like Alice._

'_Look at those boobs!' thinks a really deep voice again._

'_Oh dear.' Said a motherly thought._

'_Impressive.' Thought a fatherly voice._

I was getting head aches hearing all of their thoughts. I groaned and sat up. I saw two blonde girls who looked lie twins. They both had grey eyes and freckles going town the neck. One had boredom in her eyes and the other looked really excited. I could tell the differences between them because the bored one was taller than the other blonde.

And on their sides were two boys who looked alike a little both had grey eyes and normal skin texture. The one holding the bored one looked older with black hair and more plumped lips and a straight nose.

The one holding the over excited blonde looked childish with brow hair and thinner lips and a straight nose.

I looked up more and saw that the mother looked like both of the blondes but had brown hair. The father looked like the sons altogether but had blonde hair.

I saw through all of their minds that they had seen me or at least I think its me…the girl had red, orange and grey eyes all together. And I had a straight nose and plumped lips and straight black hair. I saw that when I woke up it was night. Well, it was going on 2:00am.

"Hi! Im Claire!" said the excited one. "And this is my husband, Brady!" she pointed to the younger boy.

"Hey Im Amber and this is my husband Colin." Said the bored girl.

"Hi it's nice to me you Im Ms. Jaymes but you can call me mom." She said hopefully. Is she my new mom?

"Hello Im the father of this family also known as Mr. Jaymes. I hope you will accept the fact that we would like you to join our family?" He asked as hopefully as the mother.

"But Charlie…I can't—"I was about to say but the father interrupted me.

"Im sorry to say but we didn't make it one time to stop the red head from killing your father. Im so very sorry. It's my fault…all of ours." He said sadly.

I guess he will be my new father. I felt my eyes get blurry with tears and I felt heat build up inside of me. All I saw was red.

"Please honey calm down!" said my now new mother.

All of a sudden I was very calm. I didn't know what came over me but I had to understand what to do now.

"We got you ready for school before we found you. It felt like another one of our kind came alive or someone with our blood type has gotten changed." Said my mother.

"W-what am I?" I asked everyone.

The looked at me silently and then turned to each other…what the hell?

**Jake pov:**

She was gone and there was nothing we could do but to wait and see what she would do but we waited so many hours we fell asleep and never knew where she went so we ran extra patrols.

There was no sight of her but the strong smell of a blood sucker. I knew it wasn't Bella because we haven't seen her. It was the red head that was searching for Bella.

I would have to get over her.

Our school has burned down and now we have to go to Forks high school where the Cullens are now and they are back just because they heard Bella died. I knew they were just using her because they don't have hearts.

I drove into the parking lot. It was 3:30am. And there were about 1,000 people Im the parking lot. Some people were crowding around some cars and it was a big crowd ever the Cullens were by me looking amazed at how many people were over by the new comers.

**Bella pov:**

They were looking at each other and then turned back to me.

"Well…you're a hybrid. I know it sounds weird but you both vampire human and werewolf. It hard to explain but you had werewolf blood in you which helped you fight off some of the venom and keep you half human." Explained my mom.

I looked at them like they were crazy.

"Well can we go to school now? I mean it was 20 minuets ago..." said Brady. I giggled and found out it was rough and human like but sounded like bells. I got up and suddenly knew where I was supposed to be. I thought of the place and had been there in like twenty minuets.

I don't know how I did it but they were following 10 seconds after me. Watching me like I was crazy.

"How did you do that?" asked Colin and Brady.

"I don't know…" I responded.

"Well time to go to our rooms." Said Claire.

We all rushed to our rooms and changed I pit on a Black and white shirt that stuck to me giving me cleavage. And then white shorts that showed my like soft and naturally tan legs then I put on some pink black and white convers with designer sun glasses. I didn't put on any lips stick or gloss because my lips already looked like they had some on.

I went down stair out of my four story room which was the fourth floor. And into the garage. I saw like fifteen rooms and one was labeled LEXI JAYMES. Did the have another daughter?

"That's your new name. I hope you like it. People wont belive you if you say that you're Bella." Said Claire. Just like Alice. I rolled my eyes and nodded thanks to her and entered the room when I saw three motor cycles and two cars. There was a motor cycle that looked like the one Jake fixed for me and it was painted a beautiful red. I liked the yellow one which was buff. So I decided to ride this one to day.

I got o and started in backing slowly out of the lifter door of the garage and saw my new brothers and sisters. We all nodded and then drove off to Forks High School.


End file.
